Anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction surgeries are well-known in the art. In general, the ACL reconstruction involves drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft (for example, a bone-tendon-bone (BTB) graft) into the tunnels, and securing the graft to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like.
In patients who undergo BTB ACL reconstruction, the BTB graft may be harvested directly from the patient (autograft). These patients typically experience some level of post-operative anterior knee pain in the region of the harvest sites (i.e., patella and the tibial tuberosity), as well as some level of pain while kneeling.
An implant system comprising two implants (one for the patella and one for the tibia) that includes bone void filler material that is preformed into the typical shape of the two bone voids to be filled (harvest sites) is needed. Also needed is a kit with bone void filler materials preformed into the typical shape of the two bone voids (patella void and tibial tuberosity void), the preformed materials being prepackaged into a single package or kit.